A hard decision to make
by AwesomeDolphin
Summary: Percy Jackson is going to a brand new school! Will it be the same as before, or will it change?
1. The mysterious girl

**Hi everyone! Hope you like my story! :D**

**The mysterious Girl**

Percy:

"Wake up Perce!" called my mother, Sally Jackson. I groaned, today would be my first day at Goode High School. Each year it would be the same, just like my previous schools. All the girls would follow me around with puppy dog eyes on their faces. Many people thought I was a playboy. But the truth was, I don't like it! I hate people who follow me around the school. But guess what, I am doing this to be cool, the girls are just making me even more popular than I am.

There is one girl in the house next door; everyday she rings our doorbell and grins at me like crazy. She would clutch my arm and we would set off, walking around the neighborhood. Her name was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, she looks very pretty (but she wears a lot of make up). I think I might dump her in a week or two, but so far I was cool with her clutching my arm.

"Perce, this is the absolute last time I am calling you up, now get up and change for goodness sakes!" my mom called and started shaking me until I was sitting upright and listening to her, "don't you dare make any embarrassing sounds," she warned me, "Rachel is downstairs, easting my homemade waffles," I groaned, why does Rachel always have to come here?

Downstairs, I stared at Rachel in fascination. She had completely made herself up! In the morning, she had curled her hair, put on makeup, dressed up like a fashion model, and painted her fingernails. I looked her up and down; she was wearing short green pants, a creamy white polo shirt, and a sparkly green cap. Her shoes were also creamy white. Her nails had little flowers on it, wow, was all I could think of. Her hair was tied back in a bouncy ponytail. She looked fabulous.

I quickly gobbled down my breakfast, and pulled my suitcase along with one arm, since Rachel was clutching the other one (we board at our school, that is why there are luggage).I held my head up high while we were walking down the street, everybody was staring. But I soon got distracted, there was a blonde haired girl walking a short distance away from us. She had a fierce look on her face, other than the look, she would have been very pretty.


	2. At Goode High

**This is my newest chapter, remember I do not own PJO, all credits go to Rick Riordan!**

**Percy:**

At Goode High, everyone smiled at us. I smirked back, and continued walking. "Percy Jackson!" bellowed a skinny woman, looking at me with icy cold eyes. Rachel started pulling me to a gang of girls, "hey Percy!" they all shrieked, Rachel grinned in pride. I found myself blushing, this girl over here, who was clutching my arm, had just spread this news to everyone at Goode High. I pried Rachel's arm off my own, no way would I stay with this red headed girl. I stormed off, in the distance, I saw that blonde haired girl staring at me with her grey eyes, a scowl planted on her face. I sighed; I wished she would just smile at me a little bit. But then, I saw her race over crazily and embrace my cousin, Thalia. I grinned, I know how to grab her attention here now.

**Annabeth:**

I watched that boy walk in with my enemy, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was grinning like a mad person, while that boy was just trying to look cool. I scowled, I made a mental reminder saying that I will never talk and go near that boy. At break time, I saw him run away from Rachel, I put a blank expression on my face and walked off to join my best friend, Thalia. "How ya doin, sister?!" Thalia shouted across the courtyard. I raced over, shouting at the top of my lungs, "Thalia!" We embraced each other and started going to class. Thalia had just gone to Greece with her mother over the break. I had just stayed at home, totally bored. Now that Thalia was back, cowabunga! Summer parties, here I come! But I had no idea, what was going to happen to me over the summer holidays.

**Percy:**

These people are crazy! I told myself, they never play, just study all day. I was about to scream my head off at the math teacher. He was literally embarrassing me in front of the whole class, I just dozed off a bit in class. He just slammed a book right on my head! What nerve! I snapped right up to attention and found the whole class laughing at me, not with me, at me. I hung my head in embarrassment, no one had ever laughed at me before. I feel tiny for once, this was what others must have felt when I made fun of them or tortured them. I wished I knew what to do

**Cool! Cliffhanger, what will Percy do next? Sorry about the short chapters, I don't have time to do any long ones yet! **


	3. The big problem

**Hiya people! this is my other chapter! wow, i update fast, but like as i said, I DO NOT OWN PJO, ALL CREDITS GO TO RICK RIORDAN! CHEERS!**

**Annabeth:**

Today is not a good day. Well, I mean it was a great day. Thalia spent every free moment with me. But that cannot cure the poisonous words our math teacher said. Now, everyone is asking me, what did he say or yes I understand you. But in fact, no they don't, only one person in this world knows why and what happened, and that person was Percy Jackson. I told the story this far to Thalia, but her expression was blank, so I just stormed away, feeling guilty and furious. She was supposed to be my best friend! Yet, she does not understand me, only my enemy understands about the situation this afternoon and there is no way I am going to do the assigned task the math teacher has given to me. I took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, this little problem is not going to effect me and my happy mood. I shuddered, trying to shake this cruel problem off. I saw Percy in the distance and he saw me too, our eyes met. But I quickly looked away before he thought I liked him, no way was that happening. I will get you next time Jackson, I thought inside my head. It was just a matter of seconds when I heard a scream, a scream that sounded like Percy's. Hahahahaha, I thought inside my head, but I turned around anyways. There I saw him, sprawled on the ground with blood trickling down his legs.

**Percy:**

Noooooo! The sound rang inside my head. I hate that stupid blonde girl! Her name is Annabeth, I found that out alright. But I also found out one more thing, she is a demigod too! I hate demigod girls, I like to be the only demigod around here, I always show off my demigod powers to girls, saying that it came to me naturally. That was another thing that made me so charming to girls. I could create an air bubble for my girls and I. They were fascinated by it, you see, it was actually pretty easy for me. My father is Poseidon, god of the seas. I am his awesome water son. I have another brother, Tyson, but he does not live around here. Anyways, back to the Annabeth story. There is no way I am telling the cheeky people who dare come up to me and ask. I will keep it to myself, I will show that Annabeth that she is not the only one who is good at keeping secrets here. I will leak a bit out when she does, that will show her. She did look sort of disappointed when I did not announce the problem the math teacher has assigned us with. But I just looked at her with a blank expression and walked away. Sadly, she did not say anything about the problem either. I turned my head and there was Annabeth the demigod girl, staring at me. Our eyes met and I waited for her to turn her head away. She did, I smirked and said softly, "victory is mine, Annabeth, you want some, go find the losers." I turned around and bam! Thalia bumped into me with a knife, I collapsed into the ground dramatically, and everything went black. I think I could faintly hear a sound from the distance, Annabeth sound. She sounded like she actually cared for me, instead of hate. I tried to call back, but of course I couldn't. I had already fainted.

**How do you guys like it? write a review and I will update more! :D**


	4. The hospital problem

**This is my newest chapter everyone! Remember, I do not own PJO all credits go to Rick Riordan, ENJOY**

**Percy:**

I woke up on a hospital bed, Annabeth was bending over and looking at me with a terrified look on her face.I grinned, "you just couldn't resist me, could you?" I said slyly. Her expression immediately hardened, "while I guess you just could not keep out someone's way!" she fired at me. I felt my eyelids droop, "not now, wise girl" I said and with a wave of my arm, she was summoned out. I was impressed, I guess staying in the hospital has its privileges. Before I could order someone to help me get a glass of water, I fell into heavy sleep. When I awoke this time, there was a guy with horns sticking out of his head, looking at me closely. I immediately shrieked, "get out of my room before I drown you alive!" He seemed taken back and raced out calling after him, "Annabeth! There is a madman in there!" Oh, very funny, I thought inside my head. Very funny.

**Annabeth:**

I sat beside Jackson's bed all day, until he finally woke up. I was thrilled to pieces, but I should have known. He showed no sign of gratitude that I had just rescued him. All he said was, "you just can't resist me, can you?" what nerve! He is completely spoilt! I felt like punching him, but before I could actually punch him, I was escorted out by two men. I struggled and said, "why are you guys doing this to me?" They only clamped their hands over my mouth and said, "master jackson's orders" I fumed, so now Percy Jackson was known as master jackson. How awesome. After that incident, I called my good friend Grover over to Thalia and my room. I told him and Thalia all about that incident. He said he would go check Jackson out. Thalia and I followed, but when we got there, Thalia received a phone call from her dad, Zeus. So she left and Grover and I continued our journey to Jackson's room. Grover went in, while I hung back. But after a few minutes, I decided to go in, when Grover came charging out, he was shouting, "Annabeth! There is a madman in there!" I grinned and followed him out.

**Grover:**

I was having a lovely day, playing catch with my new friends. But then I got a phone call from Annabeth and she told me to go to her room, ASAP. I apologised to my friends and ran into Annabeth's room. She was sitting there and pouring a list of complaints to Thalia and I. We sat there helplessly until I got up the courage to say that I would go and visit this, Jackson guy. I would show him that nobody can bully my friends. But it turned out I was wrong, he was bolder and more fierce than I would have liked. He yelled at me when I stepped into the room. He even threatened to drown me alive. I could only yelp and run out. I wished I had asked Annabeth to walk in with me, but she just said she would like to stay outside. Thalia would have came in, but when we reached the hospital, her dad Zeus called her. So, it was only me and my horns. When I came out, I told Annabeth that I would never ever step inside that hospital again. She agreed and said that she did not want to either.


	5. Ice Cream shop time

**This is my newest chapter. Enjoy! All credits go to Rick Riordan**

**Thalia**

"Over here, Thalia!" My father's voice thundered. I strode over, trying to look confident. My knees were shaking very badly, a group of children sniggered at my shaking knees. I put on a confident face and walked on, putting my head up high. Zeus gave me a bear hug. I felt squished, but didn't comment because the children who had sniggered at me stared in awe and horror. They quickly rushed over and apologised. I smirked at them and turned away. Zeus and I had a lovely lunch with spaghetti and pizza. I treasured every moment of it. When it was time to go, Zeus accompanied me to the boarding school and had a little talk with the teachers. They all gave me compliments, especially Chiron, who was my favourite teacher.

I left them talking and sped over to Annabeth and Grover. They looked relieved that I had come back. Grover politely asked me how was lunch, but Annabeth jumped straight to when Grover and herself went into the hospital. From their expressions, I could tell it was not a joke. I listened attentively and tried to reassure Annabeth and Grover. I could tell that they were pretty pissed out. Then I got tired of their problem and suggested that we all go out for ice-cream. This seemed to calm them more and they agreed. I quickly changed into my old black outfit while Annabeth settled for a pair of light blue jeans and her favourite dark blue jacket. We walked out of our room to find Grover wearing a cow boy outfit. "What do you think you are wearing?!" We both shouted out at the same time. I high fived Annabeth. Grover turned a three hundred sixty degree turn. "I like it," he said with passion, "and don't forget, Thalia, you were supposed to comfort me, not lecture me." I nodded, he has a point. Today was supposed to be me comforting Grover and Annabeth. "Alright!" Annabeth screamed with impatience, "can we go now, please?" she added. I nodded, "lets hurry up before all the seats get taken," Grover agreed and we set off.

**Annabeth**

I saw Thalia running wildly towards us. Grover obviously must have seen her too, because he straightened himself up and politely asked her how was lunch when she got here. I certianly was not that polite. I jumped right over to complaints. Luckily, Thalia was used to it and listened with interest. She even tried to calm us down when Grover and I got a bit carried away, kicking grass and punching the ground. She made a splendid suggestion by asking us if we wanted to go for ice-cream. We both agreed, though I tried to keep a straight face. Grover on the other hand, jumped up and down with excitement like a little toddler. Thalia rolled her eyes and nudged me, "cheer up, sister!" she yelled and punched me playfully in the ribs. I shrieked and tackled her. We then decided to go change. Thalia changed back to her usual outfit. While I changed into my bue theme. We both looked normal. But when we stepped out of the room, Wow was all I could think of. Thalia obviously had the same thought because we both burst out laughing and yelled, "what do you think you are wearing?" Grover looked taken back, but he said passionately, "I like it," then he said to Thalia, "don't forget, you are here to comfort us, not lecture us," Thalia put on a fierce look. Uh oh, before they could start argueing, I screamed, "could we please go now?" They both turned to me and nodded.

We set off to the ice-cream shop. I crossed my fingers and hoped that Thalia and Grover would not argue again. Beside me, I heard Thalia whisper to herself, "please let the ice-cream shop have empty seats and please let there be a lot of ice-cream for me." I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Thalia gave me a startled look, then she blushed. Grover grinned, "guess someone is addicted to ice-cream!" he teased. Thalia whacked him with her bag. I stood in the middle of them and stopped them before they could fight anymore. "The ice-cream shop is waiting!" I shrieked.

**Grover**

Thalia ran over to me and Annabeth. I perked up immediately and asked her in a polite or teasing way, "how was lunch?" They must have thought it was polite because Annabeth made a face and Thalia sneered. I blushed, thinking I had made the wrong step. But Annabeth took over almost immediately, complaining about the hospital incident. I rolled my eyes, like she even went in! Thalia seemed to believe her though and she even comforted us. Then she got this crazy idea of going to the ice-cream shop. Annabeth nodded eagerly and I agreed too.

Thalia and Annabeth went to their room while I went to mine. I picked the most glamorous outfit I owned. Thalia and Annabeth burst out laughing when I walked out of my room. I blushed once again (how I hate blushing). Then, I lectured Thalia and she looked as if she wanted to knock me out. But luckily, Annabeth must have sensed it too because she stepped in the middle and complained that we were using up her spare time. So we set off running towards that ice-cream shop.


End file.
